Break of Day
by Kiss Of Dawn
Summary: Based on New Moon, sort of, Reading it is not nescsary. Anyway, the cullens don't come back when bella jumps off the cliff. She dies and Edward kills himself in the Volturri. The Cullens never come back.
1. authors note

**Name: **Break Of Day

**Author: **Kiss Of Dawn

**Characters: **Jacob Black, Leah Clearwater

**Point Of View: **Jacob Black's

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **AU, character death

**Disclaimer: **I own only the plot. Characters, the original story (blah blah blah) are owned by SMeyer.

xx

Kiss Of Dawn


	2. Chapter 1

I rushed across the pebbled beach, hoping I wasn't too late. I'd seen her jump off the cliff and crash into the rocks below. There I saw something just washed up on the beach.

"Bella!" I shouted. I sprinted over to her unconscious body and pulled her from the carelessness of the waves.

She lay on the pebbles barely breathing at all. Blood trickled from the back of her head and stained the stones below. Bella's skin was deathly pale and her once-plump lips were as blue as the ocean she swallowed. Her long, brown hair was tattered and knotted from the sand and salty water.

This was bad. It was WORSE than bad. I was afraid she wouldn't make it.

I needed to get her to a hospital so I phased into my wolf form and put her onto my back. I dashed through the forest, my thoughts racing. I think I told the whole wolf pack saw what happened through my thoughts. Sometimes I hated the whole wolf-telepathy thing.

Just before we reached the hospital, I phased back and took her off my back.

I walked with her in my arms. As soon as we had entered the hospital, the staff rushed to our attention. The nurse took her from me and put her onto the hospital bed, then wheeled her away. I was already worrying.

"What happened?" a doctor asked me.

"I found her on the beach- she jumped off a cliff." I said, being as calm as possible laughing nervously at the end.

The doctor stared at me before leaving with no further word. I was in the waiting room for a long time. 'She's fine. She's fine,' I told myself over and over as if it was reassurance.

The automatic doors opened suddenly, no one had come into the hospital in a while. Charlie walked in looking extremely worried.

"Where is she?" he asked the hospital staff at the front desk.

I started to walk to him but he noticed me before I reached him. "What'd they say?" I asked.

"We can't see her yet. She's really bad, they've put her on life support."

"How'd you find out?"

"The hospital called me at work." Charlie was almost sobbing. His daughter had been in hospital so many times and was completely accident prone but this time, she wasn't going to make it.

"This is really, really bad." I said, my concern showing in my voice. Neither of us knew what to say or what to do so we sat in the waiting area and hoped someone would come out soon.

"I'm sorry," a nurse said to us, almost an hour later "I don't think she's going to make it." The nurse seemed as sad as we were.

We both stood so silently... although, every little sound around us seemed so loud. The footsteps of the patients echoed and what should have been soft murmuring was loud and clear. We were shocked, it was a hard thing to distinguish the feelings.

"Can we see her?" Charlie choked out, after what seemed like an eternity of silence.

"Sure." the nurse replied. "And again, I am so sorry that this has happened. But on the bright side, her baby is okay." She smiled slightly.

"Baby?!" Charlie and I screeched in unison and our eyes widened in shock.

"Oh, you didn't know?" the nurse asked, puzzled "She's 6 months pregnant."

"What?!" was all Charlie could say.

"Yes, the little girl just made it." The nurse, looked at us with an extremely confused look.

We stared at each other. How was Bella pregnant? And then it hit me...

"Cullens... that _leech_!" I accidently spat.

Charlie's face screwed up. He knew it too; it was Edward Cullen's fault she died. Edward Cullen's fault she'd given born to a premature baby.

"Now, the baby was a very strange case, when we took her out the baby had done terrible damage to her internal organs, which also added severely to her ... condition.''

"So, can we see her?" I asked.

"Yes, of course."

The nurse led us down the corridor into the intensive care ward.

"If I ever see that filthy blood sucker again I'm going to tear him limb from limb and set the peices on fire." I fumed but as quietly as possible, really wanting to yell it so the whole hospital could here.

I hadn't really paid much attention to the eerie, depressing atmosphere in the hospital.

"After she jumped, off the cliff, she must have hit a rock or something because there was a massive gash on the back of her head," the nurse explained. "Another thing that didn't help her current position."

The ward was white floored, white roofed and white walled. It felt sickly.

The nurse finally gestured towards a room. I saw her through the clear, glass windows. She looks so peaceful. I was actually glad she was in a private room, at the least she was taken care of.

"Would there be any reason she... " the nurse paused, "would have jumped?"

We entered the room. Bella was attached to the life support system, a mask breathing for her. It was a pointless things, she was gone. Lost to the insanity caused by that wretched vampire.

I growled at my thought and had to prevent myself from yelling impulsively.

'It was that leech of a vampire, he left her for no reason and lead her to this and what was worse is that he knocked her up!' is what I desperately wanted to say.

A sudden sound came from Bella's dying body.

I jumped to her side. Her eyes didn't open, nothing moved. I gritted my teeth. Now he was making me insane!

"Now, we still have the case of Isabella's child." the nurse stared at the body.


End file.
